


foolishly (in love with you)

by juliansweigl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, bene thinks he's cute though, mats is so clumsy, thomas and manu are adorable, thomas is the best (worst) friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/juliansweigl
Summary: “My name is Mats – like a rug that you put on your floor – but not a rug because I’m a person – Mats. My name is Mats.” Mats squawks out, immediately wincing and dropping his gaze to the floor, the tips of his ears burning.





	foolishly (in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having major hömmels feels at the moment and thus this was born. I love clumsy!Mats so much and Bene being stupidly in love with him despite him being an idiot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Mats’ glasses are slipping from the bridge of his nose as he hurriedly pushes open the door to the small coffee shop on the corner, glancing down at his watch dangling loosely on his wrist, he swears under his breath – he’s late, _of course he is_. His heavy, mathematics textbook slips from where he’s holding it between his arm and chest and falls to the floor with a heavy thud – Mats at least has the decency to look apologetic when the loud noise of his book falling causes the baby in their mother’s arm at the table nearby to start crying. Gathering up his textbook and the papers that have fallen out of it, Mats joins the end of the long queue and sighs – realistically, he should just turn around and leave to try and make his class but he hasn’t had coffee since last night and he doesn’t think he will be able to keep his eyes open for a second longer if he doesn’t get one _now_.

 

He pushes his glasses back up, getting fingerprints over his lenses as the queue slowly but surely winds down until he’s second in line. Mats can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, it’s probably Thomas (eloquent as ever) texting him something along the lines of _where the fuck are you? You better not be asleep or I’m coming home and dumping an ice cold bucket of water over you because that’s what you deserve for staying awake until 3AM dickhead._ Mats just ignores the message and reaches the counter, ready to order when quite simply, he forgets how to coherently form a sentence.

 

Mats gapes at the barista embarrassingly, his gaze unable to settle on his soft, blonde hair or the galaxy of freckles on his cheeks and scattered across his nose. He’s smiling, warm and gentle as though he’s not at all bothered by the queue continuously growing and Mats just staring at him as though he’s a museum piece. Mats can feel his glasses slipping again,

 

“What can I get you?” The barista – Mats narrows his eyes to look through his mucky glasses at the name tag – _Bene_ asks.

 

Still unable to formulate a sentence; Mats drops his textbook to the counter, grabs Bene’s hand and with the promise of _you can’t embarrass yourself anymore than you already have_ , Mats turns him around and points to the menu behind the counter. Bene, who now has a slight dusting of pink along his cheekbones, follows along to where Mats is pointing his hand.

 

“Americano?” Bene asks for confirmation, only receiving a tired nod in response before Mats is holding up three fingers. “Three shots of espresso?” Bene asks again receiving yet another nod. “Rough morning?” Bene asks with a laugh as he taps the order against the screen. 

 

Mats makes a strangled noise in response.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“ _Hurry up, asshole_!” A gruff, older voice shouts from down the queue causing Mats to squeak and turn the brightest shade of red. “Some of us have to go to work, _damn students_!”

 

“My name is Mats – like a rug that you put on your floor – but not a rug because I’m a person – _Mats._ My name is Mats.” Mats squawks out, immediately wincing and dropping his gaze to the floor, the tips of his ears burning.

 

Mats manages to avoid embarrassing himself anymore, even moving to the end of the counter, pulling his phone out of his pocket and reading through the five vaguely threatening texts that Thomas has sent him wondering why he’s yet to turn up to class. Mats doesn’t reply to them and Thomas notices because he sends another one _stop reading my fucking messages and get to class!!_ Mats just pockets his phone again as Bene slides his coffee to the edge of the counter, a somewhat amused smile tugs at the corners of his lips as Mats takes the drink with a grateful smile sent his way.

 

Mats has nearly finished his coffee by the time he walks into his class – sixteen minutes late and slumps down in the empty chair beside Thomas, placing his cup on the desk and dropping his textbook to the desk with a loud thump. Thomas is glaring at him until something catches his eyes and suddenly he’s laughing, slapping a hand across his mouth to muffle his laughter.

 

Mats is staring at him, only mildly confused until Thomas nods towards the cup. Mats drops his gaze to his coffee and blushes once he sees what’s so funny, in a black scrawl where he half expected to find _Mats_ is _Mats but not a rug because he’s a person_. Mats doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry and instead settles for dropping his head flat onto his textbook with a groan as Thomas collapses against his best friend’s back and asks with a high-pitched squeak

 

“ _How_ cute was this guy?!”

 

 

Thomas doesn’t let it go.

 

Mats hadn’t expected him to but he’s acting extra annoying and constantly pulling Mats between coffee shops and pointing to various different baristas whilst asking in a voice that is _definitely not_ subtle if that’s the barista who served Mats. Mats remains tight-lipped, except when Thomas points to one particular barista and asks if that’s him – Mats jabs him in the ribs and hisses that it’s a girl. Thomas drops his head but the pink of his cheeks is evident as he ushers Mats out of the coffee shop without a second glance. Thomas isn’t ready to give in so when he wraps his hand around Mats’ wrist and tugs him across the road, not waiting for the traffic lights to change or to make sure no cars are about to crash into him – Thomas drags him to _yet another_ coffee shop.

 

“ _Müll_   _– do you even know my type_?!” Mats shrieks, attracting unwanted attention as Thomas cackles loudly, unaffected by Mats pulling at his arm.

 

It’s the first piece of good luck that Mats has had all day, after finally entering the coffee shop that Mats was in this morning, Mats braces himself to see Bene again and embarrass himself _or_ let Thomas do the embarrassing for him but as luck will go, Bene doesn’t seem to be around and Mats allows himself to relax and feel almost smug.

 

“I know what your type is.” Thomas mutters distractedly, his line of sight trained over to the far side of the coffee shop. “I also know what _my_ type is.”

 

Mats leans forward to catch sight of what or rather _who_ Thomas is staring at – it’s blonde, tall and has the facial features of a Greek God. Mats isn’t even surprised when Thomas ditches him at the doorway and clumsily moves through the tables over to the man in question. Mats just sighs and tightens his grip on his backpack strap, leaning against the wall and looking down at how scuffed his shoes are whilst he hears Thomas’ laughter travelling across the coffee shop, Mats could almost feel happy for his best friend.

 

Ten minutes later and Thomas bounces back to stand in front of Mats, waving his phone in Mats’ face showing a new contact whilst he stares at Mats with a shit-eating grin on his lips. Mats punches his shoulder and smiles before asking if they can leave now. Thomas sighs but agrees nevertheless, slinging his arm around Mats’ shoulder; he leads them out of the coffee shop and they head back to their flat.

 

**

 

The following morning is Wednesday and to say Mats detests Wednesdays would be the understatement to understate all understatements (or something like that). He has double algebra, followed by a calculus seminar and structured programming to end the god-awful day of every subject Mats hates in one.

 

He yawns as he enters the coffee shop; he immediately spots Bene’s blond hair from behind the counter and internally groans at having to face him again and deal with the possible (probable) teasing from Bene about what was written on his coffee on Tuesday. Mats has his hands shoved into his coat pockets as he shuffles along the line until he’s at the counter.

 

“How is my _favourite_ teppich?!” Bene greets enthusiastically, smirking slightly as he brushes his hands along the black apron tied around his waist.

 

Mats groans and mumbles out a feeble _I should’ve seen this coming_. Bene just laughs and leans across the counter to brush his hand against Mats’ shoulder causing the tips of Mats’ ears to grow pink.

 

Bene asks if he wants the same as yesterday leading Mats to nod and slide down to the end of the counter to wait for his coffee. Mats almost feels gleeful at having not embarrassed himself thus far, instead, he finds his gaze following Bene around as he moves behind the counter with ease; a bright grin on his lips as he laughs with his co-workers and winks at the next customer he serves. Bene stops at the counter, having just punched in the latest of his orders and glances upwards – catching Mats already looking at him, Bene smiles and Mats can’t bring himself to not smile back.

 

Bene slides Mats’ coffee to him but doesn’t immediately let go of the cup, Mats’ fingers brushing against Bene’s as he takes the coffee. Mats just smiles bashfully as he curls his hands around the cup fully and holds it close to his chest.

 

“See you tomorrow?” Bene asks, glancing over the top of an elderly lady’s head.

 

“Of course.” Mats waves, with his hand that’s holding his coffee, the lid flying off and the coffee flying in every direction. “Oh my fucking god.”

 

Bene has to stifle his laughter, throwing his hand over his mouth as he sends Mats a sympathetic glance across the coffee shop. Another of the guys behind the counter immediately rushes out with a mop in one hand and a cloth in the other, reassuring Mats that things like this happen more often than he would think. Bene gestures for Mats to come back, already in the process of remaking his coffee – much to the disdain of the elderly woman still waiting for her tea. Mats shuffles across the floor, his head hung low as he reaches the counter again.

 

“The first replacement is free but if you spill this one we’re going to have to ban you, got it _tölpel_?” Bene grins at him as he carefully places the coffee into Mats’ hand, curling Mats’ fingers so delicately around the cup.

 

Mats knows he is redder than the red chair that’s situated behind him beside the window. He just thanks Bene and swiftly leaves the coffee shop before he can embarrass himself further. He tells Thomas what happened that afternoon and Thomas ends up laughing so hard that he falls off the couch, nearly crashes into the coffee table and gasps for breath for nearly five minutes despite Mats kicking at his thigh and begging him to shut up.

 

**

 

Thomas has the shortest attention span, he always has but ever since Thomas has met _Greek-God-who-is-called-Manu_ he has become even less attentive. It doesn’t overly-concern Mats, it gives him more time to sit in the kitchen and study his algebra for his upcoming exam. Though, when Thomas laughs loudly for the fourth time in the last five minutes; Mats doesn’t even feel bad about launching his slipper across the flat and hitting Thomas square on the head.

 

“Have you nearly finished that yet?” Thomas asks, sliding up behind Mats and looking over his shoulder at the blank word document on his screen beside the list of equations. “ _Clearly_.” He draws out sarcastically, just managing to evade the retaliating slap from Mats. “Come on, Manu invited me over and he said I could bring you because you can keep his roommate company.”

 

Mats groans as he slams his laptop top down with more force than is completely necessary, pulling his glasses from his face and dropping them onto the counter as he yawns. If he’s being honest; Mats just wants to retreat to bed and sleep away this disaster of a week so far but Thomas’ hand is curling around his bicep and pulling him up from the chair, he’s got his head tilted to the side and Mats knows that his best friend is seconds away from begging him so he just concedes before Thomas has the chance.

 

Mats doesn’t know much about Manu; except for what Thomas has told him including _he’s so beautiful_ , _he’s funny_ and _oh my god – his ass._ Mats bundles up, it’s mid-November now and he’s not risking falling ill just before his exams before Christmas. They look ridiculous quite honestly; Thomas is wearing a thin sweater whilst Mats is wearing a beanie, scarf and his thickest sweater underneath a coat. Thomas doesn’t know anything about Manu’s roommate apart from the fact he’s nice which Mats immediately rolls his eyes at.

 

“Don’t give me that look – I’m sure Manu is right!” Thomas exclaims with a swat to Mats’ shoulder as they arrive at the flat and Thomas knocks on the door. “He wouldn’t live with a serial killer, he’s smarter than that.”

 

Mats bites back the sarcastic comment currently on his tongue and gives Manu the benefit of the doubt. The door swings open revealing Manu leading to Thomas immediately latching onto him in a hug. Manu blushes wildly as he wraps his arms around Thomas’ shoulders before nodding towards Mats and (with Thomas still attached to him) steps aside to let Mats into the flat.

 

Mats sheds his beanie and scarf and holds them in his hand as Thomas talks in a hushed whisper to Manu, telling him something that has the blond blushing not seconds later. Mats tries (he does) to stay annoyed at being dragged out to hang out with a stranger’s roommate whilst his best friend and said stranger flirt unrelentingly for the rest of the evening but the fond smile on Thomas’ lips has Mats’ initial annoyance dying almost immediately.

 

“Manu have you seen my-” another voice calls out.

 

Mats startles and the voice comes to an abrupt stop, as does the footsteps. Mats doesn’t lift his head for a moment but when he does; Bene is already staring over at him from the kitchen, a tentative smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Mats automatically smiles back, feeling a sensational warmth building in his chest.

 

“- Never mind. I don’t need it anymore.” Bene dismisses his original question and he instead bounces from foot to foot. “You must be Thomas’ roommate.”

 

“Best friend.” Thomas corrects.

 

“ _Best friend_.” Bene repeats softly. “It’s good to meet you.”

 

Mats blushes and nods. “You too.” He replies timidly, not daring to let his voice get any louder for the risk of embarrassing himself which is becoming a pattern that Mats isn’t too fond of.

 

Thomas and Manu are completely oblivious to Mats and Bene’s interaction, much too focused on themselves with Thomas softly brushing his hand through Manu’s hair. Mats slowly walks towards Bene who is leaning against the kitchen counter, smirking now that he’s noticed that Thomas and Manu are about as disinterested in their interaction as they could be.

 

“I was kind of hoping it would be you.” Bene tells Mats and _is he flirting_? “I knew the chances of the guy Manu being infatuated with being roommates with you was a long-shot _but-_ ” Bene just shrugs, letting his next words just trail off into silence. “I’m glad it’s you.”

 

“Why?” Mats asks and he has to bite back a bout of laughter. “I’m so embarrassing. I threw coffee everywhere the other day!” Mats exclaims, grimacing at the still-fresh memory of one of his lesser-finest moments.

 

Bene hums in agreement. “True. I didn’t stop smiling all day though because of it.”

 

 _I haven’t stopped smiling since I met you_ \- dies in Mats’ throat and instead he just stares at Bene, he can see his freckles more clearly and they’re so prominent that Mats is sure he could count them all individually. Mats almost lifts his hand to trace Bene’s cheekbones with his fingertips before he remembers and plasters his arm to his side.

 

“I don’t know what you had planned tonight but – _uh_ – I promised some friends I’d fill in for them tonight, they’re having a five-a-side game nearby and they needed one more. You can come and watch if you want or you can stay-” Bene pauses, laughing slightly at something over the top of Mats’ head. “- Or you can stay and be a third wheel?”

 

Mats spins around so quickly that he nearly stumbles, immediately pulling a face at Thomas sitting in Manu’s lap, his hands pressed against the blond’s cheeks as he kisses him as though they’re the only two people in the world. Mats rolls his eyes, his best friend has never been one for having boundaries.

 

“I think I’ll come.” Mats decides, spinning back around to face Bene.

 

“I was hoping you would say that.” Bene grins as he gently lets his hand run from Mats’ shoulder down to his hand, his warm fingers brushing over Mats’ cold fingers before he turns on his heels and walks back into his room.

 

Mats’ fingers are burning and he is sure it’s not because of the heat radiating throughout the flat.

 

Mats and Bene walk side by side, their hands brushing as a comfortable silence takes over them. It’s not particularly freezing cold out but it’s still cold enough that Mats is sure he made the right decision to wear a beanie and scarf atop of his sweater and coat. Bene is walking a little ahead of him and Mats _hates_ how he can’t take his eyes off the blond, trying to be subtle but knowing he’s being anything but when Bene turns around and Mats can’t duck his gaze quick enough. Mats knows he’s blushing and under the streetlights, he catches Bene’s smile and can’t help but think he’s blushing too.

 

Bene is pulled into a group hug by a ragtag group of guys intent on seeing who can scream Bene’s name the loudest.

 

 _I bet I could_ \- Mats doesn’t even dare finish that thought. He just stands off to the side before Bene returns, slipping his hand into Mats’ and pulling him so that he can introduce Mats to his friends. Mats notices that Bene doesn’t let go of his hand but he doesn’t comment on it, he just revels in the warmth of Bene’s hand in his.

 

Mats watches the game from the bench, his eyes constantly on Bene. It isn’t so much a game but much more a competition to see which team can show off more. Mats can hear Bene’s laughter from across the field and it rings in Mats’ ear so loudly that Mats is sure he wants to make Bene laugh just like that.

 

**[Thomas Müller]**

 

 _Where did u go?_  
_Are u with Benni?_  
_Why didn’t u tell us u were leaving?_

Mats has to bite back a scoff as he taps out a reply to Thomas.

 

**[Mats Hummels]**

 

 _I’m sorry did u want me to tell_  
_u before or after u had finished_  
_making out with your boyfriend?_

 

The shouting of Bene’s name snaps Mats back to reality and he glances up to Bene being congratulated by his teammates. Bene looks up and winks at Mats as he high-fives another of his teammates.

 

Mats is shivering by the time the game ends and Bene reaches him. Bene has a lazy smile on his face when he notices Mats shivering and reaches for his clasped together hands, wrapping them in his own and warming them up. Bene gazes into Mats’ eyes before his eyes flicker down to Mats’ lips but he’s back staring into Mats’ eyes before Mats can even truly believe it had happened. Mats wants to lean in and he nearly does before someone barges into Bene’s back and pulls him away from Mats whilst shouting something in his ear.

 

**

 

“You look awful.”

 

Mats scowls but frowns just a moment later. “Your pick-up lines are terrible.”

 

Bene just grins and leans forward, resting his hand against Mats’ shoulder. Mats manages a small smile but his eyelids are drooping and he’s struggling to stay awake after the all-nighter he pulled the night before to prepare for his algebra exam. Bene makes his coffee without another word but takes his time writing on the cup – if it wasn’t Bene – Mats would definitely be annoyed. Bene hands Mats his drink along with _don’t throw it at our customers this time_.

 

“No promises.” Mats smirks as he takes his coffee.

 

It’s only when he’s walking towards campus does he read what’s written on the cup. _Good luck Mats!!_ Along with a smiley face. Mats tries to throw away the cup, he really does but he just shoves it into the pocket on the outside of his backpack and continues on his way to class.

 

After he finishes his exam – Mats is a hundred percent sure he’s failed – he’s not surprised though – he _hates_ algebra as much as algebra hates him. Mats sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he walks out of the mathematics building and into something hard. An arm is thrown out to clothesline Mats and stop him from stumbling and falling.

 

“What are you doing here?” Mats asks causing Bene to laugh.

 

“I was – _fuck it_ – I wanted to see how your exam went.” Bene shrugs a little shyly; retracting his arm as Mats steadies himself. “And, yeah, I wanted to see you.”

 

Mats’ heart swells at Bene’s words and he smiles so hard that he starts to laugh. “I think I failed.”

 

Bene wraps Mats in a hug that Mats immediately finds himself melting into, wrapping his arms around Bene’s back and nuzzling his face into Bene’s neck.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

 

 

Mats races into the coffee shop precisely a week later, bumping into numerous people and shouting apologies over his shoulders as he reaches the counter, he scans the area looking for Bene but when he can’t see him, he swears under his breath.

 

“Somebody’s in a hurry.” A familiar voice laughs from behind him.

 

Mats spins around so quickly that he almost gives himself whiplash, Bene is smiling at him so Mats just thrusts his exam into Bene’s face with the brightest grin on his lips. Bene takes the exam with raised eyebrows and smiles once he sees the A that’s written in red at the top of the page.

 

It happens all at once. Bene grabs Mats by his coat and pulls him close until they’re chest to chest. Mats’ breath catches in his throat as Bene lifts his hand to trace Mats’ cheekbones with his fingertips, a bashful but kind smile on his lips.

 

“ _I’m so proud of you_.” Bene whispers against Mats’ lips before closing the gap.

 

Mats melts into the kiss, lifting his hands to cup Bene’s cheeks. Bene smiles into the kiss, earning a jab to the ribs from Mats who mumbles against his lips _stop smiling_. Bene just wraps his hands tighter in Mats’ coat and kisses him twice before leaning back.

 

**

 

“It’s Benni?!” Thomas screams so loud that Mats should expect noise complaints from their neighbours anytime soon. “It was Benni the entire fucking time are you-?!” Thomas continues to shriek, his gaze flicking between Mats and Bene and Manu who is stifling his laughter – having picked up on the chemistry between his roommate and Mats long before his boyfriend had.

 

Bene lifts his head from Mats’ shoulder and smirks at Thomas before smiling shyly at Manu who just shakes his head before starting to laugh louder.

 

“You pair of bloody idiots! Why didn’t you tell me?” Thomas cries before scowling and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Mats just shrugs before leaning forward and kissing Bene softly.

 

“It’s not like we tried to hide it.” Mats offers in explanation, running his hand up and down Bene’s back as he nuzzles his face into his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

Thomas gets over his initial surprise pretty quickly and ends up laughing over the irony of the two sets of roommates falling in love with each other. It’s far too soon for Mats or Bene to say _I love you_ but that doesn’t bother them, they’re taking it a day at a time and that’s enough for the both of them. Mats is so happy that he doesn’t even pull faces or detest being a third wheel to Thomas and Manu so much anymore.

 

Bene waves over at them when the three walk into the coffee shop after Thomas and Mats’ morning classes. It’s snowing outside and Mats shakes his head wildly to get rid of the snowflakes in his hair as he approaches the counter. Bene brightens as soon as he sees his boyfriend and leans forward to steal a kiss before mumbling out a greeting to Mats. Thomas and Manu make a strangled, disgruntled noise at the two of them which just leads to Mats and Bene flipping them off simultaneously.

 

Bene makes their orders quickly, stealing continuous glances at Mats whilst he does and feeling a warmth building in his chest when Mats laughs loudly at something that Thomas says. He takes his break early, ignoring the way that his boss scowls at him as Bene takes his apron off and walks around the counter. Bene _makes sure_ to take Mats’ coffee from his hand and place it on the table before he falls into Mats’ lap and kisses him, wrapping his arms around Mats’ shoulders.

 

Mats’ eyes catch Thomas’ at the same time as Bene catches Manu’s, the four of them smiling. Bene nuzzles his face into Mats’ neck and leaves a kiss on the underside of his boyfriend’s jaw as Mats’ grip on Bene’s waist tightens.

 

It might be too early for them to say _I love you_ yet but Mats is pretty sure he is in love anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending was rushed and super cheesy? I'm not sure though! as usual, feedback is appreciated (if you feel so inclined)
> 
> [tumblr](https://hoewedeshummels.tumblr.com)


End file.
